


Fixes

by Anracli



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anracli/pseuds/Anracli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius meets Nepeta for the first time and makes a devastating mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Have you ever hurt Nepeta on accident?"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16061) by ask b100blood. 



Equius's mind had been busy, filled with blueprints and plans, project timelines and inventory lists. It wasn't to say he wasn't excited to see Nepeta for the first time, or that his mind didn't immediately empty itself the moment she threw her arms around his neck, getting up on the tips of her toes, pulling him down slightly to her level. It was a comforting pressure, the warmth from her arms pressing gently against his shoulders, the way her face was up against his neck, her breath tickling him.

She was happy. He was happy.

All he could think of was returning the hug, to make her feel as accepted and appreciated as he did.

Equius wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

That's all he wanted, to embrace her, to give her the comfort and joy he felt in that moment.

He squeezed and realised it too late. He could feel her spine giving out in his grip, a brittle, insubstantial stick against the tension of his arms. Nepeta slumped in his arms, her eyes wide and filling with tears. He knelt, clutching her, trying to keep his touch light despite his shaking, despite the rage welling up within him. It was her pained expression that turned his anger to productivity, the desire to right his wrongs that snapped his logic back into gear.

"Stay with me, Nepeta."

======

A living troll body was different than his robots, to be certain. But it wasn't impossible. Equius couldn't afford to fail her, not after the kindness she had shown him. He thought of their first interactions over chat, the childlike and straightforward way Nepeta approached their relationship. She had even been the one to talk to him first, the one who extended the invitation.

No, failure was not an option.

He wiped his brow with a towel, letting out a slow breath as he pushed his glasses up. A few rebel strands of hair slipped from his ponytail, sticking to his cheek. Equius referenced his charts and plans frequently, checking and double checking the connections, making sure everything was in its proper place.

His chest pounded, little else audible above the beating. He had hardly noticed Aurthour had come into the lab, leaving a few glasses of milk at a table pushed up against the wall, nor did he notice the door closing as his lusus left, his expression carefully blank.

He finished sewing Nepeta up.

======

"I can't."

Nepeta sat on the ground, her hands flat against the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hiccoughed a few times, her eyes squeezed shut, unable to meet Equius's gaze.

"Get up." He had hoped the desperation in his voice didn't show through, that his desire, his need to see her well wasn't written quite so obviously in his words. He wanted to tell her to stop being belligerent, to do as he commanded. He bit back the words.

"I told you," she snapped, a few tears falling to the ground beneath her. "I can't."

He clenched his fists. "You can. Stand."

Her breath hitched as she pushed herself from the ground. As Nepeta rose onto shaking legs, so too did his heart. He had done it. He had fixed her, had made up for his foolish--

She cried out and fell against Equius, her legs tangled uselessly behind her, unable to support her. Nepeta looked up at him. "I can't," she repeated, her voice soft.

He realised it. Too late, once again. She wasn't acting out. He still hadn't fixed her.

Gently, he cupped her face in his hand, leaning over her slightly as he supported her with his other arm.

"I will fix this."

======

At least he had another chance, even if it meant more sleepless nights, more discarded plans for her spine, holes in the wall and broken glasses of milk. Equius wracked his mind, trying to figure out a solution, to make things right. He was getting desperate in his sleep deprived state and began considering ridiculous methods. Perhaps he could use small rockets to keep her upright. Maybe he could give her a--

A tail. Nepeta had appreciation enough for meowbeasts, creatures that relied on such appendages for balance. She had even mentioned her lusus more than a few times, a delightful and graceful creature. A tail just might work. He set to it immediately, working feverishly, rejuvenated by the possibility of success.

======

Equius took several shallow breaths, his heart racing.

"Stand."

The tail curled and whipped through the air experimentally. Nepeta's lips quivered, an anticipatory smile wanting to break through. She pressed her fingers against the ground and pushed up, her tail swinging. One moment passed. Then two. Three. Then another and another and Nepeta was still standing, taking step after step with her newfound balance.

Happiness was bubbling within Equius as he caught sight of the smile on her face--an honest, heartfelt smile. Nepeta turned to him, her hands curled happily.

"Equius," she said, her expression filling him with a warmth he thought he had lost with his mistake. "It's purrfect."


End file.
